


Happy Nights And Better Mornings

by orphan_account



Series: Short Stories [2]
Category: Dan Avidan - Fandom, Danny Sexbang - Fandom
Genre: It's sweet this time so don't worry!, Short Little Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babies crying in the night don't stop all of a sudden, so why did mine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Nights And Better Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't sad, don't worry! If you do cry, hopefully they're happy tears. Also, it's short, but that's why it's called a SHORT story!

I haven’t been able to get enough sleep lately, and it was becoming a problem. I had a hard time staying awake, and I was cranky. People close to me understood why I was losing my personality, but at work, not so much. I had mouthed off my boss and it almost got me fired. If not getting fired meant being tired, then sign me right up.

As a shrill cry awakes me from my sleep, I mentally prepare myself for the situation. I start to unravel my self from the covers when the crying stops. I may be a new mother and all, but when a baby’s crying, it doesn't just stop. I can here my daughter laughing from her room, and she’s laughing hard. Am I dreaming? I get up from the bed and quietly make my way towards her room. What I saw could've made me erupt into tears.

Dan is holding his daughter for the first time in months. He had a family emergency, but I had to stay home. He wasn't supposed to be home for another week or so! I cover my mouth with my hands in effort to save this moment. He hears my movement and turns to the door, alarmed that anyone is there. He puts Lily back in her crib and walks over to me for an embrace. He pulls me into his chest, and he smells like home, with a dash of skittles.

“I missed you so much.” I say shakily, trying not to cry my eyes out.  
“You have no idea how much I missed you!” Dan says into my hair, holding me tighter. Lily starts making noises from her crib, so I go over to pick her up. She reaches her hands out for her father, so I happily give her to him. It’s times like this where I wish I had a camera at all times. He looks at her with so much adoration and love, it just fills my heart. Dan had her cradled in his arms, rocking her back and forth. Eventually, her little eyes fluttered shut, so he put her back in her crib. We left the room together and headed back to bed.

We were both holding each other close to us. The distance between us when he was gone was nearly unbearable. We were finally together again, and it felt so good.  
"I love you so much, you and Lily mean the world to me." Dan whispers into my ear. I could tell the Dan was drifting off into sleep, I kissed his cheek and shut my eyes.  
"I love you, Dan." I say quietly, aware that Dan was already asleep. It's going to be a great day tomorrow! Dan and I still have to do our catching up, and I'm looking forward to it. Lily was a baby, but I could tell she missed her dad too. Our little family was reunited again, and life couldn't be any better.


End file.
